sugar and sweet
by Fayen
Summary: what happens if you mixed our favourite hetalia characters with sweets? ; various pairings; one-shot collection; sweetsxhetalia


**Sugar and Sweet**

* * *

><p><strong>Marzipan<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur was definitely not the type of person who would specially, bake for someone just because it's Valentine.<p>

Nope.

Definitely not.

But when it comes to a certain American.

Well, maybe he could give an exception.

N-not that that American was special or anything.

No! It was certainly not a certain American named Alfred!

N-no! It was Al- Alice. Yes Alice.

It just so happened that Arthur is rather attracted to Alice.

Yes, Alice was handsome- No, beautiful.

Yes, very stunning.

That messy blonde hair with a piece of hair sticking out, that sea blue eyes that makes him want to swim inside of it, the tall, build figure…

… Yes he has a very peculiar taste, but hey! Personality speaks more than looks, no?

Alice was a very cheerful chap, nice and kind. Confident, maybe a little annoying but, she's a sweet person.

Yes, always letting him wear that infamous bomber jacket when he's cold…

… Okay, Alice was more of a man than him.

No! It is not Alfred! It's Alice! Gits…

Well, that's not the point. The point is…

"How am I supposed to tell him that this is him…"

On a tray in front of Arthur was a big… lump?

Yes, it just _may _be his cooking but…

Oh sod it.

It was a piece of lump (but if you look at if carefully you'll notice that it is actually a figurine of a person), with yellow on the top, blue mixed with beige and black, and for the bottom part was bits of brown, red, white and beige.

…Okay, so maybe it didn't turn out like how he expected it to be… At least it was edible.

Arthur continued staring at the … lump in front of him. Not sure of what to do.

"… This is my seventeenth time doing this, and I'm still not getting it right…"

He even consulted Femke on what should he do to make it at least edible.

Arthur sighed, as he dumped it into the bin and started mixing the sugar again.

He'd be honest. He was doing this for that dim-wit American, Alfred. Seriously, the boy is too slow for his own good. That overly cheerful American was just ranting on how he wanted to eat some home-made marzipans. So Arthur was actually kind enough to attempt to make it for him.

And that ungrateful git is just going to laugh and gobble it down without saying a 'thanks'.

Arthur always wondered how can someone be as dim as him, even Feliciano also noticed on how Arthur was always… nervous around him. And that bloody cabbage just laughs it off and get physical.

If Arthur didn't punch him in the gut, he would not be the Great gentleman from Great Britain.

Well, time seem to fly fast when you're deep in thought, it's time to cool the marzipan down after getting it in shape.

After putting the tray into the freezer, Arthur grabbed a stool and sat in front of the refrigerator.

'That bloody git,' he silently rant about how bloody irritating could the American be. 'How can someone be so smart yet dumb at the same time! I don't even know why am I attracted to someone like him! Alfred is just irritable, over confident, dumb, smart, kind-hearted, handsome, brave, wonder, stunning…'

Arthur shivered, he was beginning to act more and more like a typical teenage girl in love.

Arthur then brought his knees up (and that's really remarkable as he was on a stool) and sighed. How could Alfred be so unfair, it is just a crime that he could be so innocent yet so alluring at the same time.

His adorable-ness, (Belt it, he knows that it is not a word.)

His pouty face,

His hair,

His smile,

Oh sodding arsehole, He, himself, is a perfect being.

If he was not that dense for a human.

Arthur got up and took the marzipan out.

Well, it still looks a tad bit unrecognisable (It is most definitely not deformed). But there's an improvement.

"Hey Artie, whatcha doing?"

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin (Seriously, how does one do that?) as he spinned around and spot a certain American grinning at him.

"W-wha! You bloody wanker! I almost died of a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Art! But what are you doing?"

Arthur looked averted his eyes as he scanned around the room.

Alfred looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Ya know, that thing there looks kinda familiar."

Arthur jumped as he quickly hid the marzipan and snapped, "Don't look!"

Alfred's eye widen, and his brows raised as he pout, "Aww! Don't be such a kill joy! Lemme see!"

"Never!"

"Whyyyyy?"

"Cause… cause I don't want you to!"

"_Whyyyyy?_"

"Cause it's embarrassing!"

"I promise I won't laugh Artie!~"

"YOU WILL! Cause I failed at trying to make a marzipan shaped like you!"

Alfred's eyes widen as his jaw dropped, and Arthur immediately shut his mouth and flush an unhealthy red.

Arthur was embarrassed, shameful.

No, words could not even describe how he feels right now.

'Bloody arse of a git, sodding wanker, what in the name of the Great Queen was I saying?'

Arthur continued to ramble in his head as Alfred began to walk closer to Arthur.

"You were cooking for me…?"

Arthur's face became as red as those tomatoes in Spain's garden, as he nodded.

Alfred gave his famous 'hero' grin as he pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Thanks Iggy! That's so awesome of you!"

Arthur just flushed into a more intense red (if that is possible) as he struggled to get free.

"Let me go you bloody wanker!"

"Aww! Don't be such a sour puss!"

"…"

"…"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>EXTENDED ENDING<strong>

"Alfred? Why aren't you eating it?"

"Erm… I know you put in a lot of effort but…"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm scared that I might suffer from those mighty stomach ache."

"…"

"…"

"Basically, you're saying that my food is not edible."

"Yeah Artie."

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I ttly noe dat my EL sucks.**

**I'm sorry for the rushed ending! But I wanted to write down my second idea before I forget it!**

**Information: This story is going to be a collection of one-shots, mixing Hetalia with Sweets.**

**I might insert some of other people's OC every now and then, so I hope you don't mind!**

**Reviews makes Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny happy. (:**


End file.
